Hidden from the Mirror
by KatieLin16
Summary: Len's father, the King, is a strict man with no time for his son. So when he sets up a girlfriend for him, Len has to face some difficult decisions. Including possibly revealing a secret that can affect his whole kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, how's it going? I'm just trying out this whole public writing thing, so please be nice. If any of my information is incorrect, please inform me. (No needs for me to look like more of an idiot T_T)**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV:**

"It's alright, hon," the nurse said to the crying woman. "Your child is in perfect health, you must've taken extremely good care of yourself in the past year."

Yet the woman in the hospital bed cried on. Unbeknownst to the nurse, her distress was not because of the child's health, but she was afraid of the reaction the child would bring to her husband.

She knew that he would be disappointed. And if he did something rash, she knew he would not be the one people would blame. He had great power over people, and so they went against their better judgment to please him.

After all, he _was_ the king.

The queen's crying faded, only to be replaced with an increasing feeling of dread in her stomach. She could hear the nurse attending her newborn baby on the other side of the hospital curtain. The baby cried, confused, as most babies are after birth.

The mother sat in her hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. This child could bring her great misfortune, and there was nothing the queen could do to stop it. When her husband had something set in his mind, he would stop at nothing to achieve his goal.

And even if there were no way of controlling such things, he would still find ways to place the blame on her.

The queen ran through her options in her mind. She had to act quickly, before the baby was tended to and the hospital staff sent her home.

She glanced at the curtain separating her and her newborn child, and a pang of guilt hit her. It wasn't the baby's fault, as these things are uncontrollable. But yet, the child had unwittingly caused a chain of events that could not be undone. Especially after what the queen planned on doing next.

The queen swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her bare feet coming in contact with the cold tile floor. She stood up, steadying herself with the bedframe. She hobbled over to the bedside table, picked up a pen and clipboard, and wrote something down on the hospital record.

Then she walked over to the window of the building, took one last look behind her at the horrified nurse running towards her with her baby in hand, and jumped.

The horrified nurse leaned out and looked at the woman's lifeless body laying on the ground a couple stories below, then turned around and screamed for the emergency medical crew. She watched as they rushed outside and clustered around the woman, putting her on a stretcher and bringing her back inside the hospital.

But the nurse had a sinking feeling that whatever the team did, the woman would not survive.

The nurse crumpled to the ground in front of the window and sobbed, clutching the baby to her chest. She felt that this was her fault; she should've left a doctor to watch the woman while she tended to the baby. It was clear that the woman was mentally distressed when she hadn't stopped crying for hours after the birth, and yet the nurse had left her, alone, with the window wide open.

The nurse looked at the baby she held in her hands, now missing its mother. The newborn was oblivious to the recent death, but saw the nurse's tears. The baby's happy face twisted into sorrow, and its sky blue eyes spilled tears.

As the nurse looked into those teary eyes, she cleared her own away. This child had witnessed what most men wouldn't see in their entire lifetime. If this baby had a father, he'd have to be the one to deal with all this tragedy.

The nurse stood up and walked over to the bedside table. She picked up the clipboard holding all of the child's personal information, searching for the section that held the patient's family. She set the child on the bed ad flipped the page, where the parents' names were listed.

Her eyes scanned the page, then widened in shock. She dropped the clipboard on the floor and looked at the baby.

The child sitting in her patient's bed was the heir to the throne of the kingdom.

The nurse ran out of the room, yelling for the chief doctor. And if she had read to the bottom of the page, where the baby's name was written in shaky handwriting, she would've seen two entirely different names.

Rin and Len Kagamine.

***Time skip***

Sunlight streamed through the window, falling onto the peaceful face of the person in bed. A blue eye opened and stared into the light. It sparkled in the sun's ray, the eye matching the color of the morning sky…

"OWOWOWOWWWW!"

**First Person POV:**

I squeezed my eyes shut and bolted out of bed. "OWWWWWWWW my eyes… stupid sun."

I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and felt around for my slippers. I could still see spots in my eyes. I'd have to talk to the maid about the curtains if I saw her at breakfast.

I shuffled across the room to my closet and opened it, leaning against the open door. I remembered to open the LEFT door this time. Last time, I hadn't realized and used the right compartment. That day was especially troublesome for me. Father had been very displeased.

I reached in and grabbed some casual clothes. A pair of black shorts, a white T-shirt with black trim, a yellow tie. My standard everyday clothing.

After I got dressed, I stopped by a mirror to check out the state of my hair. My messy blond hair was everywhere, and it seemingly had a mind of its own. I sighed. I lost my comb a while ago, hopefully no one noticed.

After about half an hour of searching fruitlessly for my comb, all I had found was a couple rubber bands and a stuffed bunny. I'm guessing it had been under my bed since I was little. I really need to clean more around here…

I pulled my hair back into a small ponytail at the base of my neck and secured it with the rubber band. Throwing the bunny back below my bed, I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner.

It was 7:25. Five minutes until breakfast. Let's see, it takes… two minutes to get to breakfast? Okay then, seven more minutes until I have to get a move on.

(I was late a lot.)

I just walked circles into the plush carpet for a couple minutes, and then jumped on my unmade bed a bit. With the high vaulted ceiling, there was no danger of me hitting my head. Even sitting on the top of my four-poster bed, I can't reach the ceiling.

I glanced at the clock again. It read 7: 32. Good, just on time.

I raced out the door and heard it slam behind me as I slid down the hall in my slippery socks. Sometimes I skated in the halls with my socks with my best friend.

I heard sliding behind me, and then a crash that sounded like someone had crashed into a wall. "Hey Len, wait up!"

Speaking of my best friend…

I turned around and helped him off the ground. Even though he looked a bit disheveled, he had on a silly grin. His expression said, " That was fun! Let's do that again!"

"Oliver, your bandage is loose," I said, letting go of his shoulder and looking away so he could fix it. The sight of his eye always put me off, and I didn't want to throw up before breakfast.

We were silent for a moment as he retied the white bandage around his eye. "Sorry man, I was trying to catch up to you. Aren't you late?"

I smiled and started running down the hall, Oliver following my footsteps. "Yeah, again! Third time this week."

Oliver stopped running. I stopped too, but kept walking on.

"…Still no acknowledgement from your father yet?" he said. I pretended to not have heard him and turned the corner to stop in front of the dining hall.

I put my hand on the door and said, "Are you coming?" He came up next to me and placed his hand on the other door, and we pushed them open together.

Our dining hall was ornately decorated. There were paintings from many famous artists hanging on the walls, paired with tapestries from neighboring kingdoms. The dining table was a long, polished wooden table with room for feeding at least fifty people at once. Even the pillars were decorated, carved with pictures of beautiful naked women. Not that I noticed, of course.

What I DID notice was that the table was set for four people.

Usually, only Oliver and I would eat meals together, with my father popping in randomly to dine with us occasionally. But there was never a need for a fourth person before.

I looked at Oliver, who just shrugged and shook his head. We sat down next to each other silently, and he took off the sailor's hat he always wore. It was his usual courtesy when we ate with my father.

We sat still for a couple minutes, staring at the empty plates in front of us. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but right at that moment the doors behind us opened.

My father walked in, holding the hand of someone I've never seen before in my life.

She had two turquoise ponytails on either side of her head. Each of them reached down almost all the way to her feet. She looked about my age, so I was wondering what she was doing in the palace. She looked at me eagerly, maybe even a bit deviously.

I looked between her and my father, then raised my eyebrow at him, expecting an answer for this.

Next to me, Oliver bolted out of his chair and bowed to my father. "Good morning, Your Majesty," he said quickly, staring at his feet with his face red. Ah, after all these years, Oliver was still scared of him. He could be such a suck-up sometimes.

As Oliver straightened up, I gave him a skeptic look. He grinned slightly and winked.

We sat, and my father and his guest followed suit. The girl kept looking at me, and she was starting to make me uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat, as the cook came out of the kitchen and placed our meals on the table. I stared into my pancakes and eggs. They were my favorite breakfast, but I didn't touch them for a while.

After a couple of minutes of silence and Oliver digging into his pancakes, I stared at my father and crossed my arms.

"Dad, who's your _guest_?" I said, stressing the word 'guest'. I was a bit sore, because he never let me interact with any other kids other than Oliver, and he just brought in this girl without explanation.

I was in no mood for the cryptic.

He gritted his teeth because I had called him "dad", but he gave me the same sort of fake smiles he gives at balls or parties.

"Len, this is Miku Hatsune," he said. Oliver stopped eating at the sound of his voice, not even daring to swallow. He respected my father WAY too much.

I raised my eyebrow at my father. "And you've never introduced us before. Why is she here?" I didn't care at this point if I hurt his image. She's just a girl, it's not like I was embarrassing him in front of a king or something.

Oliver glanced at me nervously, but I didn't take my eyes off of Father. I was going to get an explanation, whether he liked it or not.

"Len! Don't be rude!" he said angrily. "This is a princess! Princess Miku is here to offer you companionship."

"I don't need it," I said. "I have Oliver."

Next to me, he choked on his mouthful of food and spit it into his napkin. He looked up at my father, and then said, "Excuse my manners, sir. I'll just…" He ran off to the kitchen with his plate, and I heard him mutter something about being a clumsy oaf under his breath. I laughed hard, almost falling out of my chair.

I stopped immediately when I saw my father's disapproving face. "THAT is hardly good influence," he said, nodding towards the kitchen. "She will offer more… suitable companionship."

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "If you think getting rid of Oliver's gonna help things, then you've got another thing coming!" I didn't care if I scared the girl. I didn't need anyone else to help me, to take my father's place. Oliver was my only friend, and there was no way I was letting him go. He was the only thing that kept me sane throughout these lonely days in the palace. And I would NOT give him up.

"Sit down, Len!" my father thundered. "I am not trying to REPLACE him, only to give you more social contact! I don't need my only son to grow up to be—to be alone!" His voice cracked.

I sat down, stunned. I'd never heard him talk about me like he had feelings for me before. I heard Oliver open the door of the kitchen behind me.

My father took a deep breath and continued. "Besides, I think since you've turned fourteen, you ought to be getting a girlfriend." The tealette winked at me.

I coughed in surprise. Oliver, who had silently walked to stand behind my chair, coughed as well, but his cough sounded like a word to me. A very familiar word.

"Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

"Rin," Oliver coughed.

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. He should really learn to control himself more, or else bad things would happen if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

Father turned around, giving him his full attention for the first time that morning. "Oliver? What was that?"

Oliver's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "E-excuse me, Your Majesty?" he stuttered. I could feel him tense behind me and grip the back of my chair.

"What did you say? Repeat it," my father repeated, in a deceivingly calm voice. But in his eyes was a trace image of anger, fear, and resentment.

"I-I said… um I said…" He was visibly trembling now. I quickly stood up and pushed my chair back, which knocked him onto the floor.

"What he meant, Father, was 'again'," I covered. "Oliver simply meant that there must have been thoughts of this earlier, and why haven't you told me sooner?"

He looked more relaxed at my answer and fell back in his chair.

"I knew you wouldn't be pleased, Len, so I tried holding out on you for as long as I could. Princess Miku here is quite a nice girl, and she comes from a wealthy and important family."

_No kidding, _I thought. She had on a frilly blue dress that didn't quite reach past her fingertips and absurdly high boots that reached her knees. The black silk gloves and the tiny black hat on her head looked like they were stitched by professionals, and she wore blue-colored roses in her hair and on her dress. Her clothing alone _screamed_ royalty.

Her hair was also an obvious hint to her placement in society. There was no way a peasant girl would be permitted to grow out her hair so long, as it would get in the way of her work and obscure her face.

This Miku girl was definitely going to be a huge helping of trouble for me.

I tried to act normal. I put on a smile and said, "Thank you Father, for being so thoughtful. But I have duties to attend to, and—"

"Nonsense!" My father interrupted. "I've invited Princess Miku to stay here as long as she pleases, and you are to accommodate her for the length of her stay."

He stood up and straightened his clothes, then walked past me to the door. Approaching me, he leaned over and said:

"Child, think of the greater good."

Then he left.

O-O-O-O-O

"ARGH!" I yelled, flopping down on my bed face first. "WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THIS?!"

Oliver sat next to me, gingerly perching on the edge of the bed. "I don't know, dude. Maybe it's for the best."

"For the best?!" I said, sitting up on my knees. Some of my hair was loose, and it flopped into my face. "How DARE he come and get me a girlfriend out of the blue! He couldn't have asked, or given some warning?"

Oliver gestured to the window. "Can I…?"

"Sure," I said. Oliver crawled over to the window above my bed and opened it.

"But still!" I continued my rant, even when Oliver leaned halfway out the window and whistled. "We haven't spoken in weeks, and he wants to just spring this on me? Apparently he doesn't need to have my approval to make a life-changing decision for me! And you _know _why I can't do this!"

"Well—AGH!" Oliver yelled as he almost toppled out the window. I sighed and grabbed his ankles, pulling him back into the room. He sat on the bed and mirrored my kneeling stance.

"Well, it's not his fault. As a prince, you have duties to fulfill. One of which is to find a queen in the next four years to rule by your side."

I stared at him. "Wish _you _were a girl… Then my problem would be solved," I muttered. He blushed scarlet red and smacked me with a pillow. I fell backwards and crashed into my headboard.

Oliver stood over me with a triumphant smile. "The mighty Sailor Boy wins again! Bow, scum!" he crowed.

I reached behind me for a weapon. "Not for long!" I said as I leaped up and smacked him across the face with another pillow. "The prince always conquers!"

Soon we were laughing and chasing each other around the room wielding pillows over our heads. After a while, we collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. I heard a familiar tapping on the windowsill and looked up.

"Hi, James," I said. Oliver leaped up and tackled the little bird in an oversized hug.

"YAY!" he said. "Took you long enough, I almost beat Len! You should've seen it!" he yelled to the goldfinch. The bird cocked his head to the side and chirped a couple notes. Oliver looked annoyed and flopped back next to me, pouting.

"Everyone doubts me," he pouted.

I sat up and looked at him. "Can you explain the situation to James? I have to do something." He nodded, and immediately started talking to the bird perched on my bed.

I stood and walked over to the mirror nailed to the wall of my room. I took a brush from the nearby bedside table and took my hair out of its small ponytail. My blond locks fell to my shoulders, and I sighed. I wish I could wear it down all the time, but there was no way my father would permit it.

I brushed my hair back into the ponytail, but a huge clump of my hair at the front of my face refused to cooperate. With one hand, I reached towards the desk drawer and opened it. I reached for a pair of white headphones to use to hold it back, but my hand hovered over a couple white pins and a ribbon. I stared at them for a second.

Then my head exploded into waves of pain.

I cried out and clutched my head, falling to my knees. Through the agony, I saw Oliver run over and catch me as I fell, and James fluttered over in concern. I felt myself being lowered onto the soft carpet, and Oliver asking if I was okay. But it didn't seem real. My vision blurred and I shut my eyes, waiting for it to all be over. It always ended, eventually.

But shutting my eyes didn't help. I saw an image of a blond woman in a hospital gown, standing at the edge of a windowsill. I saw her look over her shoulder at me and smile, tears running down her cheeks.

Then her face was replaced by an old woman's. My father, or at least a younger version of him, stood in the corner of a small tent. The woman was holding me in her arms and chanting. I didn't understand the words she was saying, but I could feel the air pressing on me, crushing me, until-

"Len!" Oliver's voice cried. "Len, wake up! LEN! RIN! ANSWER ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Len's POV**

I woke up to chirping. I assumed the noise was coming from James, and for a second I thought I was still in my room. I didn't dare open my eyes, for my head was still spinning, but I guess it was good that I was conscious. I tried using my other senses to tell where I was. I felt something soft under my back, like my bed. There was a lot of light in the room, as I could see through my lids, but it was warm. Especially warm under my head, and my head was propped up on… two cylindrical pillows?

Wait, I don't have cylindrical pillows in my room… Where am I?

I strained to open my eyes, but as soon as I opened them, a sharp pain shot through my head. I heard myself moan, and a gentle hand was laid on my head and stroked my hair. The touch was too soft to be my father's, though, and the fingers too long to be Oliver's.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Oliver's voice come from far off to the left.

"LEN! I heard him, he made a noise! He's conscious, hurry, get the nurse!" I heard Oliver scramble to my side. I reached my heavy hand out to where his voice had come from.

"O-Oliver…" I mumbled. He grabbed my outstretched hand immediately. But as soon as I felt his hand on mine, my eyes snapped open and I bolted up.

Then I promptly leaned over the side of the bed and puked all over him.

I flopped back into my previous position, but my head felt considerably clearer. I could actually see now, and I felt perfectly fine. I heard Oliver make a squeaking noise and turned my head to look at him.

His face was as green as a leek as he looked down at the vomit covering his shorts and bare legs. He covered his mouth with his hand and made a small groaning sound. Oliver looked so comically disgusted that I laughed, but that immediately sent me into vertigo and I squeezed my eyes tightly to make my head stop spinning. I guess my recovery wasn't entirely complete yet.

"Okay Len, I'm going to go get the nurse now," Oliver said, his voice muffled by his hand. I heard him run out of the room, but instead of more footsteps, I heard a retching sound. I smiled widely.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but then I realized the hand from earlier was still stroking my hair. I shifted my head to look up, and I looked straight into a pair of bright turquoise eyes framed by long, curved lashes. That's when I realized I wasn't lying in my bed alone.

Those "circular pillows"? They were legs.

I was lying in Princess Miku's lap.

I immediately jerked my head away from her and scrambled to the opposite edge of my bed, away from her. Suddenly my head was clear as crystal, and I wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"Len, you're awake," she smiled at me. I hated how she acted like she knew me already. I hadn't even talked to her since she came.

"That's _Prince _Len," I said coldly. "Don't act like you know me. Whatever my father said about me is more than likely untrue, you know nothing."

She fell onto her stomach and propped her head up on her elbows. She looked up at me through her lashes. "I don't think they were _all _lies, Len. He said you were stubborn, hotheaded, and immature. So far, that's exactly how you've acted towards me."

Why, that little-! And how _dare_ Dad call me those things! We may not be close, but I would think he'd have SOME decency towards visiting royalty! And believe me, Miku will only be visiting. I'd take it upon myself to make her entire stay unbearable. The thought of all the possible pranks I could pull on this snobby, spoiled brat made me grin in anticipation.

But she saw it as something else. "See, Len?" she smirked. "You'll warm up to me eventually."

I immediately dropped my smile and stood up, brushing off my shorts. "Oh, I wasn't smiling at you," I said coolly. "I was just thinking of how gullible you must be to believe all the things my dear ol' dad told you."

And with that, I turned and walked out the door, smiling at the look of shock and surprise on her face as I left.

This was going to be fun.

I headed toward the direction I had heard Oliver leave in. I turned the corner, and all I saw before we collided was a furry green thing with bulging red eyes.

"Ouch…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. "So much for a quick recovery…"

The thing that I ran into turned out to be a green-haired girl, who looked about my age. She was wearing red goggles propped up on her head, which I had mistaken for eyes. She was half an inch shorter than me, which wasn't surprising, considering I wasn't the tallest of people.

She looked up at me with fearful eyes and bowed quickly. "Em shrry Yor Hihnesh," she said, bowing again and again. There was something off about her voice, like the words were strange in her mouth.

It was distracting me by how much she was bowing, so I rolled my eyes and said, "You can stop now, it's no big deal. I was just disoriented already." But she didn't stop. I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her face.

"Hey, it's okay," I said. But her eyes were focused on my feet, and she wouldn't look at me or acknowledge anything I said. "Hey!" I said again. I held her face in my hands and angled it towards me, and she finally met my eyes.

"It's alright," I said slowly, just in case she didn't speak English. "It's not a big deal."

She nodded fervently with her cheeks smushed together by my hands. Then my princely aspect went away, and I started squishing her face and made my voice higher like a girls'.

"Okay Mister Len, I understand," I mimicked, moving her mouth so it looked like she was saying the words, then released her face and laughed. "Sorry dude, your face is just so moldable."

She still looked frightened, so I spoke to her again. "What's your name?" I said slowly. The green-haired girl stared at me and moved her hands quickly in circles.

"Um…" I said. The motion had triggered something in my memory, but I couldn't quite pinpoint it. "What was that?"

She took a deep breath and moved her hands again, but slower. Just like I had slowed my speech while talking to her. Talking… suddenly it clicked. She was using sign language. Luckily, I had learned some sign language from my English tutor a couple years back.

I watched her hands carefully. "GUMI," she signed, "I AM GUMI."

**Heyyyyyy guys! Heh heh… sorry for such a late update and a short chapter, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration that was over as soon as it had started. And y'know, I've had school… and projects… and stuff…**

**(heh heh all excuses I've just been lazy)**

**((plz don't kill me))**

**But yeah! Thank you for your patience, thank you for reading, and thank you to all the people that reviewed on my last chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
